Lilah
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: What secrets lie within the Angealtor?
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!" Angela yelled running into his office and practically dragging him to stand in front of the Angelator.

"Ange whats thewith rush?" he asked in his usual cool demeanor.

"Hold on be right back." she said sprinting out the door again.

What seemed like 30 seconds later she came back in with one of her hands dragging Cam and Wendell through the doors. "Okay you guys have to see this!" Angela was bouncing on the spot with excitement, "I was messing with the angelator and I decided to create this new addaptation for it and the results are fantasitc!" she rejoiced.

"Well what does it do?" Wendell asked.

"I can take a picture of two people and tell you what there children will look like." Angela said clapping her hands together.

"Well Ange that's great but why did you drag us all in here just to tell us that?" Cam asked crossing her arms over her chest. She was annoyed with the interuption to her work day.

"To test it out of course." Angela said with a sly grin in her face.

"Oh la la I like that look." Hodgins said.

Angela shot him a flirty smile then walked over to her control pannel.

She had all the pictures she would need stored and saved so now all she needed to do was pick the best ones. "Okay who goes first?" She asked

"I'll go." Wendell volunteered after no one else had.

"Great, I'll put you with...Cam" Angela said after a moment of contemplation.

Cam just shrugged and figgured why not.

Angela picked two pictures where Wendell and Cam's faces were clear and hit a few more buttons. The two pictures fused together on the screen right in front of them. "Pick a gender." Angela announced.

"Umm i say boy." Cam suggested.

"Boy it is." Angela in put the needed data and a cute little boy was on the screen. He had tan skin and Green eyes with brown curly hair.

'Ohh's' and 'Aww's' were heard from the group around the machine.

"He's adroable," Cam said.

"I say we name them!" Jack said

"Hmm how 'bout Nick?" Wendell asked.

"I like it." Cam said nodding her head at him.

"Okay we will save the picture of Nick and move on to the next pair." Angela said tapping away at the keys.

"Ange do ours next." Hodgins said

"You got it Babe." she said

As she hit the keys again a picture of each of them popped up and fused together, "I say girl." Jack said.

A little girl with Angela's hair but Jack's eyes was shown on the screen, "Oh Jack she's gorgeous!" Angela cooed.

"Absolutely." Hodgins said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Name?" Cam asked

"I have no idea." Hodgins said.

Angela stared at the screen for a good minute before declaring, "Persephone."

"Like the Greek Goddess?" Wendell asked

"Exactly." Angela asked now beaming

"Well we know who that leaves left." Cam said

The rest of the room chorused, "Booth and Brennan" as if on cue.

Said pictures were on the Angelator before the words were finished, "i have been waiting for this part." Angela said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Gender?" Wendell asked

"I can ony picture them with a girl." Jack confessed.

That was seconded by a party of "Ya's" and head shakes.

A young girl no more than two years old was shown on the screen. She had Brennan's long wavy brown hair and Booth's ever present charm smile. She was the perfect mix of each of her parents and the girl was beyond stunning. For a good 5 minutes the only sound in the room was Angelas whispered, "wow." and that was barely heard.

"She-She's absoltuely the most beautiful child i have seen." Cam said.

"We have to come up with the perfect name." Angela said.

"Lauren." Hodgins suggested but everyone just shook there head no.

"Elizabeth?" Cam asked

"To many 'B' sounds...Elizabeth Booth or if i know my friends, Brennan-Booth?" Angela asked knowing it sounded wrong.

"Kaitlyn?" Wendell asked

"No."

"Megan?" Angela asked

"No." no one could seem to come up with a name worthy of the young girl. That is until they heard Brennan herself.

"Thats all wrong." the occupants of the room spun around to see her leaning against the door jam looking rather...relaxed? I seemed weird. They all bowed there head awaiting the oncoming punishment that never came. What did shocked them all "She's 4 her names Lilah." with that she turned and left all the squints staring at where she had just been in shock.

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue with this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

They all stood struck dumb for what seemed like forever.

Cam was the first to regain the ability of speech, "Did she just basically i mean it can't be theres no way that her and Booth have a..." she trailed off still confused

"Kid." Wendell finished for her. He couldn't believe it either but from what they had been told thats how it looked,

_"She's four her names Lilah." _The words circled through all of their heads in an endless circle that was usually accustomed to a nascar race. Around and around and around at full speed so you couldn't tell what was going on.

"I have to talk to her." Angela said bolting from the office.

She found Brennan in her office which was no surprise. The way she found her however was a whole new shock. There sat the emotionless Dr. Brennan in the lap of a very sexy Special Agent Booth. He had his arms around her waiste and hers were around his neck. There foreheads were resting against each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She doubted they even knew she had entered tthe room they were so entranced with one another.

Angela cleared her throat loudly and caught the attention of the room's occupants. She gave them a pointed stare then just said, "Explain!"

It was enough to get them talking, "Well Ange you remember the day that Booth found out about the hit that was put out on him?" Brennan asked. At Angela's shake of the head she continued, "That day was the..." she was about to start crying again so she took a deep breathe, "the very day he told me he loved me and had for the entire year we had been partners."

Angela's eyes were the size of saucers. They had been partners for six years. A whole year of their partnership meant, "Five years?"

"Ange I am soo sorry we couldn't tell you that very day but with the hit we knew they would be going after Booth's loved ones as well and we couldn't take that chance so we have kept it a secret this whole time." she now was crying feeling so guilty that she couldn't have told her best friend. "We found out a couple hours ago that the man was killed so the hit was dissolved and you are the first person i wanted to tell."

"Oh Bren i am so sorry. At least you can tell me now." Angela said. Booth was rubbing soothing circles on her back so Angela waited to ask her next question until after she had calmed down enough to talk, "Bren who is Lilah?"

Brennan stiffened fearing that something bad was going to happen. No one knew and she had kept it that way for years. The only people that knew where Booth, Jared (Booth's brother), Jareds wife, and herself. She wasn't sure if she could say the words out loud. Sure they had visited but that was for a few hours every other weekend.

Just then Booth's phone rang , "Booth." he answered roughly

"Hey Jared."

"Tomorrow? Thats fantastic!"

"Ya hold on." Booth pulled the phone away from his ear, "Bones she wants to talk to you.

Brennan took the phone smiling from ear to ear, "Hi sweetheart."

"Ya we'll be there as soon sa we can."

"What color do you want them to be?"

"That will look really pretty."

"Okay baby, i love you too. See you tomorrow." with that said she flipped the phone shut and handed it to Booth standing uo and pulling him with her, "Listen Ange i am really sorry but we gotta go." Brennan said

"Ya we'll finish telling you asap but this is really important." Booth said.

The pair practically ran out of the lab, hand in hand.

"what was that about?" Wendell asked when Angela had exited the office

"The-they've been together for f-five years now." she managed to choke out between sobs.

"What?" Hodgins asked

"You remember the hit on Booth right?" Angela asked.

"Of course, how could we forget?" Cam asked

"That's the day he told her he loved her and wanted to be with her. The man who issued the hit would have gone after Booth's loved ones so they couldn't tell anyone." She summarized

"Well i have one more question." Wendell announced

"Ya?" Angela asked still slightly crying. she felt so bad for Bren.

"Who the h3ll is Lilah?" He asked

**A/N: So I left ya a little in the dark. I'm evil, I know. any guesses as to who Lilah is? I'd love to hear your opinions. Any ideas to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Booth and Brennan were the first to the lab the next day. They took all of the bags they were carrying and out them in Bren's office. she adorned her lab coat while he sat on her couch going over files.

The rest of the team had arrived within the hour so Booth and Brennan had decided to call a meeting of sorts. They asked everyone to meet them in the lounge in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes later that is where Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Wendell sat just waiting for some sort of explanation.

Booth and Brennan ascended the stairs hand in hand and stood in front of there co-workers.

"I suppose Angela has told you all already?" Brennan asked. Upon her nods of confirmation she continued, "We thought you might like a tiny bit more detail."

"Sweetie just spit it out already." Angela announced.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan responded.

"Bones, she just means hurry up and explain." Booth told her.

"Oh okay, thank you." Brennan said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Awwwwwww!" the rest of the group exclaimed glad that the happy couple was finally, well, a happy couple.

"As I was saying," Brennann interupted, "it was the day we had finished the Allard case. We had been shot at and were a little shaken up-"

"A LITTLE!" Booth proclaimed, "I was more than a little shaken up babe."

"Oh hush up I'm telling a story." Brennan said hitting his shoulder

The rest of the group stared in amazement at the exchange, with their mouths haging open in shock.

"So we were kinda shaken up. Booth drove me home and walked me to my door." Brennan began, "I asked him if he wanted to come in for a drink and he accepted. A while later we were sitting on my couch talking when the shooting got brought up. Neither of us wanted to say anything but before I could stop him Booth went into a long speech about how he couldn't lose me and at the end told me he loved me."

"Geez Bones, way to make a guy feel appreciated." Booth grumbled annoyed, how could she reduce him pouring his heart out to 'he couldn't lose me and at the end told me he loved me'

"I never said it wasn't absolutely perfect." Brennan said taking his hand in hers and squeezing really quick.

"WELL?" The group in front of them asked

"Huh?" Booth and Brennan said snapping out of there trance.

"What happened next?" Wendell asked excitedly, almost as hyper as Angela.

"Well she told me that she loved me too." Booth said looking at Brennan and earning himself a peck on the cheek.

"And then?" Angela prompted.

"We are not discussing our sex life with you guys." Brennan answered

Angela squealed a sound that should have shattered the Jeffersonians glass windows. That was the part she had been waiting for.

"Ange! Ear drums!" Hodgins announced finally getting her to quiet down.

"After we had finished we were lying in bed when Booth got a call from Cullen. He was told to come down immediately so we both left and went straight to the Hoover. Upon arrival we were notified of the hit and also told about well everything." Brennan said

"Everything?" cam asked

"Cullen told us that these guys would go after my loved ones just to see me in pain. They wanted to torture me before killing me." Booth said glommily

"Oh god Booth i am so sorry. If we had only known..." Cam trailed off.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Everything I did I did for my family and nothing, NOTHING, will ever change that." Booth declared

"Family?" Angela asked

Just then Brennan pulled a long chain out of her shirt. The chain looped around her neck but was long enough that any shirt she wore would cover its contents. She finally revealed what wass on the end of it. Attached was a small ring. It was silver and had a tiny diamond in the shape of a heart in the middle of it, "The engraving says 'B + B Forever." were Brennans only words before letting the necklace fall.

The room was silent for a moment before Angela whispered, "Oh my god sweetie."

"Selley Booth!" The group heard announced from down stairs.

Brennan and Booth leaned over the rail to see who it was and their faces lit up, "Jared!" Booth yelled to his brother to get his attention.

Jared noticed them and waved before directing the person with him to the stairs to reach the partners by. They took off running and made it up the stairs only to run into Booth and Brennan and crush them in a hug.

The first thing Angela noticed was that it was a young girl, maybe four or five. She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. She looked almost exactly like the computer simualtion of what Booth and Bren's daughter would look like. The girl had shoulder length auburn hair that curled slightly. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that Angela just knew could hold a million emotions. She was smiling like a kid on Christmas who got the only gift they wanted. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black top. The darker colors highlighted her perfect pale skin magnifectently. The girl looked like a goddess if you'd ever seen one.

Brennan pulled back from the embrace, picking up the girl and balancing her on her hip. She turned to address her team, "Everyone, this is Lilah..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Everyone, this is Lilah..."_

The four on the couch stared in shock. She was perfect, in every sense of the word. A few gasps were heard but no words were spoken until Booth finally said, "She's our daughter."

the group started spouting off questions in no partucular order, "Where? When? How? How old is she? How didn't we know? Who knows about her? What the hell! Why?"

Booth and Brennan were a little over whelmed, that is until Lilah spoke up, "I'm four years old." she said holding up four fingers.

"Awwwwwwww." Angela cooed.

"Okay lets start from where we left off." Brennan said. "A month after we were told about the hit I found out I was pregnant. originally we had no idea what to do but when we told Jared he agreed to take care of her until it was safe for her to come back. I didn't start showing until i was four months into my pregnancy and even then it was only a tiny bump. When we realized no one could know I organized to go on a 'dig' for six months. I actually flew to Pennsylvania and stayed with Booth's family. A month after Lilah was born I flew back. Ever since we go see Jared every weekend but now Lilah gets to move in with us." Brennan finished off with tears in her eyes

"Oh god Brennan sweetie I am so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for you." Angela said

"Ange its all fine now. Everyone knows and we can share our happiness." Brennan said grabbing Booth's hand. He shot her a charm smile which she automatically returned. No one dared speak a word so as to not break the perfect moment playing out in front of them. Booth and Brennan were holding hands with their daughter balanced on Brennan's hip in between them.

The day had finally come. Sure it had taken a few months of planing but now its finally here. Brennan had butterflies in her stomache (an expression that she now knew what it meant), but couldn't be happier. She grabbed her bouquet of daisy's and daffodil's and slid her arm through her fathers.

Booth was mezmerized the second he saw her. Her dress was beautiful and she looked radiant. As she approached him he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

The services was short and simple. Only a select few were there to witness it. At the end the man announced, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Booth. You may kiss the bride." And with those words Booth swept his wife into his arms and kissed her with all he had in him.

The reception was almost over and Booth and Brennan were on the dance floor in each others arms. Brennan released a content sigh and snuggled her head closer to Booth.

"You know Booth, me and my mom are alot alike." She said.

"Oh ya? How so?" He asked knowing she would tell him anyway.

"Well alot of things. Like loyalty and love." Brennan answered vaguely.

"Bones you're going to need to elaborate a little for me." Booth said.

"Well lets see. We both married excpetional men, we both would do anything for our families, we look alike, we both were pregnant on our wedding day, we both could never do things halfway-" the rest of her response was cutoff.

"What was that?" Booth asked excitedly.

"We both could never do things halfway?" she asked

"Before that!" Booth demanded

"We look alike?" she tried

"In between." Booth clarified.

"OHH!" Brennan said faking sudden realization, "We both were pregnant on our wedding day?" Brennan teased

"You're pregnant?" Booth asked mistified.

"It is my wedding day isn't it?" Brennan joked.

Booth picked her up and spun her around in complete joy, "Bones we're having another baby!" he announced happily.

All Brennan could do was laugh, "Ya Booth, we're having another baby."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
